A Perfect World 2: Babysiting Blues
by Random Dawn 14
Summary: Dawn and her friends have to babysit for Mario and Peach's twins plus Luigi and Daisy's twins! But it's five against four, so they shouldn't have any problems...right?
1. Early Problems

**This will be fun. ;)**

**I hope you all enjoy the second story in the APW series. ^^**

* * *

"And you're _sure _you'll be alright alone tonight?" Peach asked for at least the fifth time that evening.

"Yes, we'll be fine," Dawn answered with a sigh. "Honesty, Mom. You say I have to babysit, and now you're acting like you want _me _to be babysat now."

Peach smiled. "Sorry, Dawn. It's just that, four babies can be a lot of trouble sometimes."

"I can handle it. Besides, I have friends coming over to help, remember?"

The doorbell rang.

"And that's probably them." Dawn ran downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey, Dawn!" Star said. "I'm not late, am I?"

"Nope. In fact, you're early. And you're the first one here, too."

"Sweet!"

Dawn laughed. "Come on in."

The two girls went to the playroom where the babies were playing.

"We shouldn't have too many problems tonight," Star mused. "It'll be five against four, after all."

"That's true," Dawn said while laughing again.

"Dawn! We're leaving now!" Peach called. "Could you come in here a minute?"

"Coming!"

Dawn and Star went back downstairs.

"Now, we're going out for dinner then a movie," Peach started. "If you need anything, you have my cell phone number, right?"

"Yup. Will you be out late?"

"We'll be back before ten. Good luck with the babies."

"Bye, guys! Have a good time!"

Dawn closed the door behind the two couples.

"Well, Star, it's just you and me for a little while I guess."

"I hope the other didn't bail on us."

"I doubt Mimi would let that happen…"

At that moment, the door bell rang again.

"That would be them, I hope. Star, would you mind getting that? I want to make sure the babies are okay."

Dawn went upstairs and Star opened the door. Fawful, Mimi, and a rather bored looking Dimentio were standing outside.

"Hey, guys!" Star said grinning. "Glad you didn't bail on us!"

"We would never do that," Mimi said with a smile.

After closing the door behind them, Star led the three up to the playroom.

Dawn was sitting on the floor waiting for them.

"Now that we're all here, I'll tell you the plan for tonight: we'll play with the babies for about an hour, then it's their bedtime. After that we're free to hang out together and watch a movie or something. It'll be easy since the little trouble makers go to bed at eight." Dawn smiled. "What could go wrong?"

"Um, how about losing a baby?" Star asked.

"What?!" Dawn realized Baby Mario was no longer in the room. "Oh crap!"

"Guess we better look for him," Mimi said.

"Right. Dimentio, stay here with the door _closed _watch the others. The rest of us will look for Baby Mario." She ran out of the room with Fawful, Star, and Mimi close behind.

Dimentio closed the door and chuckled.

"Yes, 'what could go wrong' indeed."

* * *

**That Baby Mario; always causing trouble. And the night's just begun!**

**~Dawn**


	2. If it's Not One Thing, it's Another

**Hey, I wrote another chapter! ^^  
I've just been having some pretty bad writer's block lately and I'm not getting much writing done. :P**

**Friend of Fawful: Yup, you can just tell they're in for a long night. XD**

**Wafflegirl0304: Ha ha! ^^**

**ME IS A BUNNY: XD Now, why would he do that? lol**

**Guest: Ha ha, I'm sure they would love the help. :)**

* * *

"So, what's the plan for finding Baby Mario?" Star asked.

Dawn closed her eyes and thought. "Here's what we'll do: Fawful and Mimi, you two check downstairs while me and Star look around up here. With any luck one of us will find him."

The two smaller children hurried down the stairs and Star went to a guest room.

Dawn decided to start in Mario and Peach's room.

The first thing she did was drop to her knees and look under the bed. Not seeing the red-clad baby down there, she went to the closet next.

Dawn knew there was no way Baby Mario could climb up to the top of bed, so she didn't bother checking under the blankets.

_I hope the others have better luck than me_, she thought as she went to Luigi and Daisy's room.

"No luck?" Star asked as she closed the door to the guest room she had been in.

Dawn shook her head. "Not really. How about you?"

Star also shook her head. "Have this ever happened before?"

"Not that I can remember…we're usually careful to keep the door closed so the babies don't get lost like this."

"Hmm… Are there any other rooms he likes playing in? Like the living room or something?"

"No…oh wait yes! He and Baby Luigi seem to enjoy playing under the table in the dining room."

"Let go down to the dining room then!"

The two girls rushed downstairs.

* * *

Dimentio sat cross-legged on the floor of the play room and stared at Baby Daisy.

The orange-haired baby stared back.

Dimentio was keeping a close eye on her. He could sense she was a trouble-maker.

It takes one to know one, after all.

Baby Peach, on the other hand, was a perfect little angel. She was sitting on Dimentio's knee quietly playing with a stuffed animal. Baby Luigi, however, wouldn't go anywhere _near _him.

"How delightful," Dimentio mused. "I'm looking after a coward, an angel, and a little trouble maker."

Baby Daisy giggled.

"Yes, you're the little trouble maker. Mark my words; you're going to cause some sort of trouble this evening like your little friend Baby Mario."

Baby Daisy only giggled again.

With a sigh, Dimentio shook his head, making the bells on his hat ring quietly.

"What ever will your parents do with you when you get older?"

He looked down to check on Baby Peach and saw Baby Luigi trying climb on him.

"Well, _now _you come over by me."

The green-clad baby continued climbing then reached up and pulled on Dimentio's hat.

He laughed when the bells rang.

Dimentio chuckled. "Ah, I see what you're interested in." He took the hat off and placed on Baby Luigi. The toddler laughed with glee.

The little bells were so pretty. And they made a nice sound when you moved them!

"Ahahaha! It's a bit big on you, isn't it? …Baby Peach, where are you going?"

The blonde toddler was crawling towards one of the cribs in the room. She went under it and didn't come out right away.

"Hmm, what's this then…?"

Dimentio crawled after her, and, lying on his stomach, saw both Baby Mario and Baby Peach playing together.

"Well! You little rascal! So _that's _where you were, huh?" He stood up. "Better tell the other's I suppose."

He went downstairs to find everyone else and left the door open.

Baby Daisy turned to the doorway.

She knew very well she and the other babies were supposed to stay in the playroom when they were alone, but to her the open door was a pathway to an adventure full of fun and mischief.

A chance like this didn't come often, so of course she was taking it!

* * *

"You guys didn't tell me you were playing hide and seek."

Startled, Dawn jumped and bumped her head on a chair.

She crawled out from under the table in the dinning room and, rubbing her sore head, glared at Dimentio.

"Shouldn't you be watching the babies or something?"

"I just thought you might to like to know I found the little rascal," Dimentio said with a shrug.

Dawn sat up. "You found Baby Mario? Where?!"

"He was hiding under a crib the whole time, it seems."

Dawn breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Star, Fawful, Mimi! It's okay; Baby Mario's fine."

The others came running in from the living room.

"Thank Grambi!" Star cried. "Where is he then?"

"Apparently he was in the playroom the whole time. I guess was can go back up stairs now."

Relieved that Baby Mario wasn't lost after all, the five children went back to the playroom.

Dawn laughed when she saw Baby Luigi wearing Dimentio's hat.

"Well, I guess you had everything under control while you were alone," she said to Dimentio. "Good job, Dim."

"You might not want to praise him just yet," Mimi said looking around the room. "Where's Baby Daisy hiding, Dimentio?"

"Uh…" The older boy did a sweatdrop. "Well, she _was _right there…"

"Maybe she's playing under a crib, too?" Fawful said hopefully.

Dawn and Star got down on their knees and looked under the both the cribs in the room, but Baby Daisy wasn't anywhere to found.

"Okay, now we've _really _lost a baby," Star said.

"That isn't helpful, Star. Dim, did you close the door when you came downstairs?"

Dimentio thought back to five minutes ago.

"Um…you know, I don't think I did…"

Dawn glared at him again.

"Dimentio! I swear; I'm going to end your game when this night is over!"

* * *

**First Baby Mario, now Baby Daisy. Wonder where she's hiding...?**

**I don't think there's anything to explained in this chapter, but if you ever have a question about something in this series, go ahead and ask in a review. Don't be shy; I don't bite. ;)**

**~Dawn**


	3. Chain Chomps in the Garden

**Hey, it's the last chapter for this part of the Perfect World series!**

**Wafflegirl0304: XD Thank you! :)**

**Friend of Fawful: ^^  
Ha ha! XD**

**Hawk of the Cherrywood Vines: (First time) Ha ha, what makes you think he'll do something?  
(Second time) Ha ha! ****Oops, How embarrassing! ^^; I'll be sure to go back and fix that soon. lol  
I have a lot to reply to now. *Takes deep breath* Here we go:  
****It's true; he's a real troublemaker. XD  
X3  
lol  
Very true. XD  
Ha ha...wait; what did he do? ^^;  
lol  
Sometimes. :)  
lol (Again)**

Wow, that was a lot to say. XP On to the chapter!

* * *

"Are you sure Baby Daisy's out here?" Fawful asked Dawn.

"Of course I'm sure!" she answered. "You saw the open door."

While frantically searching for the missing baby, Star noticed a door to the gardens was slightly ajar. They would probably never figure out just _how _Baby Daisy got it open.

Armed with flashlights, Dawn, Star, Fawful, and Dimentio went out to look around.

Mimi stayed inside with the other three toddlers.

"Someone's shining their flashlight in my eyes," Star complained.

"Dimentio, aim your flashlight at the ground," Dawn sighed. "We've had enough trouble from you this evening."

"Trouble from _me_?" Dimentio looked surprised. "It seems to me the babies are causing more trouble than I am."

"It's because of _you _Baby Daisy's missing!"

"That's not fair, Dawn. You never told me the door had to be closed at all times."

Dawn sighed again. "You're right, you're right. I should have told everyone about that; I'm sorry. But we really have to hurry this along."

"Dawn's right; this garden is huge." Star said. "What's the plan now, Dawn?"

From somewhere in the garden, they all heard barking and the dragging of a chain.

"What was _that_?" Fawful asked, looking startled.

"A Chain Chomp," Dawn said simply. "There are a few of them in the garden. They act like guards. They know me, but they might attack you guys, so everyone stay close to me."

With Dawn in the lead, the four started walking through the large garden.

They had been walking quietly for ten minutes when Dimentio broke the silence.

"You know, it would be _much _faster if we split up," he said.

"True, but it's just not safe with the Chain Chomps out there," Dawn pointed out. "We stay together."

Up ahead a large Chain Chomp seemed to be heading for them.

"Oh great," Star muttered. "I guess heard us and now it's coming to investigate." She turned to Dawn. "What should we do?"

"First of all—and I stress this—_no one panic_. What we have to do is—"

She stopped talking. The Chain Chomp was about two feet in front of them.

The four friends stopped moving.

"No. Sudden. Movements," Dawn warned them in a low voice. She turned to the Chain Chomp and started talking softly to it.

After a few minutes it barked at them then hopped away.

Star and Fawful both breathed a sigh of relief. Even Dimentio, who was usually so calm and fearless, looked thankful to watch it leave.

Only Dawn seemed unshaken.

"Well, let's continue looking for Baby Daisy, shall we?"

Before they could move, they heard another Chain Chomp coming from the right of them.

"Not another one," Fawful muttered.

But it hopped past them, not even taking notice of them.

"…"

"Okay then… _Now_ we can go look for Baby Daisy."

"I don't think we have to…" Dimentio said, watching the Chain Chomp. "Was I the only one who heard that?"

"Heard what?" Star asked. "The sound of metal hitting the ground and the dragging of a long metal chain?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm being serious. I swear I heard Baby Daisy giggling. Is it possible she could be riding on it, Dawn?"

"Hmm… It sounds crazy, but I guess it's not too farfetched."

"What are we waiting for then?" Star cried. "We have to catch that Chain Chomp!"

"Ahahaha! Easily done," Dimentio laughed. With a snap of his fingers, the foursome was teleported to the top of Chain Chomp they were after.

"What the heck?!" Fawful yelped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Fawful," Dimentio smiled at him. "I forgot; I've never teleported with you before, have I?"

Fawful shot him a dirty look. "A little warning next time would be nice."

"Guys! Could we focus here? …Star, what are you doing?"

Star was laying down with an ear pressed to the Chain Chomp's back.

"Dawn, I hate to say this, but…I think Chompy here ate Baby Daisy."

"WHAT?!" Dawn, Fawful, and Dimentio cried out at the same time.

"I-I can hear her giggling in there. Good Grambi, we have to save her!"

Dawn suddenly burst out laughing.

Star looked shocked. "Dawn! How can you laugh at a time like this?!"

Fawful and Dimentio glanced at each other then they, too, started laughing.

"Goodness, Star," Dimentio said, trying to calm down. "Don't you _ever _pay attention in school? Chain Chomps are just big living balls of hallow metal. They don't eat to live."

"And since they don't have stomachs, it's not like Baby Daisy will be digested," Fawful added.

"Oh."

Dawn slid down to the ground and patted the Chain Chomp on the side a few times. "Alright, boy. Halt."

"Chompy", as Star called him, came to a stop and barked.

"Good boy. Now, open your mouth, please."

Chompy opened his large mouth and Dawn peeked inside.

There sat Baby Daisy, wondering why the Chain Chomp stopped moving. She had been having the time of her life, riding around inside the big metal thing!

Dimentio floated down to Dawn. "She's in there, I take it?"

"Yup." To Baby Daisy she said, "You're a naughty girl, Baby Daisy."

Baby Daisy only looked pleased with herself.

With a sigh, Dimentio went to get her.

"Come on you," he said while picking her up. "Your little adventure ends here."

Dawn laughed at Baby Daisy's face. It was obvious she didn't want the fun to end.

"Is she okay?" Star asked, jumping to the ground. Fawful soon followed her.

"She's fine," Dawn assured them. "We better go back to the castle; Mimi probably could use some help."

Star patted Chompy.

"As you were, Chompy. Thanks for taking care of Baby Daisy for us."

Chompy gave a friendly bark, then hopped away.

Star smiled then ran to catch up with her friends.

* * *

When they got back to the playroom, they found Mimi quietly reading to the other three babies.

Dawn cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but we found Baby Daisy.

Mimi looked up and smiled. "Awesome! Where was she?"

"In the garden."

"Whoa! How'd she get out there?"

Dawn shrugged. "Who knows? All that matters is we found her and she's not hurt."

"Well, I somehow got the other three to fall asleep, so we shouldn't have too much trouble for the rest of the night."

"Great! Thanks, Mimi!"

And fortunately, they didn't have any more trouble after that.

Once they finally got Baby Daisy to go to sleep, they sat around and talked about school and other stuff friends talk about.

At around a quarter to nine everyone had to go home.

"Thank you _so _much for helping me tonight," Dawn said as she saw her friends to the door. "I don't think I could have gotten along by myself."

"Aww, that's what friends are for," Star said, giving Dawn a hug. "And we would do it all again for you; right, guys?"

Fawful nodded and Mimi said, "You bet we would!"

"Dimentio, wouldn't _you _help out again if Dawn ever asked you to?" Star asked.

"Hmm, I guess."

Mimi jabbed him with her elbow.

"Ow! I mean, of course I would." He rubbed his side and gave Mimi an irritated look.

Dawn smiled. "Thanks, everyone. Your friendship means so much to me."

"See you all at school tomorrow!" Star called as she jogged home.

"Bye, Dawn!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"_Ciao_~"

"Bye, guys!" Dawn waved as she watched her friends disappear into the darkness of the night.

When Peach, Mario, Luigi, and Daisy came home half an hour later, Dawn was laying on the couch in the living room, reading a book and feeling half asleep.

"Hey, we're home," Peach said softly. "Why don't you go up to bed?"

"Okay."

"Did you and your friends have any problems with the babies?"

Dawn only smiled.

"Nope, everything went well."

* * *

***Shrugs* Alls well that ends all, right?  
**

**Things to Be Explained:  
The garden is pretty much Peach's Garden in Mario Kart Wii. I think that's it...  
Ah, yes. And the facts about Chain Chomps not having to eat to live and stuff I just made up. Not sure if it's true or not. XD**

**I hope you all enjoyed Babysitting Blues, and I hope you'll enjoy whatever I come up with next. :P  
I think I have an idea already, though... ;)**

**~Dawn**


End file.
